jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue
|status = Alive |role = Park Attraction }} Blue is a Velociraptor that appears in . Movies= Story Creation Blue was created by InGen to live as an attraction at Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World , sometime before 2015. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. During her youth, she and Echo engaged in a fight for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack, of which Blue was the victor.LEGO Jurassic World - Blue Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/blue-9aac091a8d364c3a82c1cf97b75e6484 Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA. After Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street, where she and her pack had a change of heart and sided with Owen again. Soon after the Indominus rex arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen decided to fight her. During the ensuing battle, the Indominus threw her off and caused her to be knocked out. While she was unconscious, her remaining two pack mates were killed. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely due to the already extensive injuries caused by Indominus. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World. These traits most likely helped her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking. An example of her temperament was shown when she nearly attacks Leon, who fell into her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, The Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though it nearly cost her her life. Physical Appearance Blue has dark bluish-gray skin with a dark blue line going horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail, which comes from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. Relationships Owen Grady Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Owen, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers, Blue has a lot of respect for Owen so much she would not attack him, when looking directly at his eyes, even after I-Rex briefly turned her against her human companions. Barry Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Barry, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers, Blue has respect for him, however, it was not as strong as her respect for Owen, after I-Rex briefly turned her against her human companions, as Blue attack Barry, even well looking directly at his eyes. Delta It can be assumed that Delta was Blue's second-in-command, as she and Delta can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Blue and Delta were chasing the van Claire Dearing was driving, or when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the I-Rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta try to avenge Blue, but end up losing, Blue avenges Delta's death by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing I-Rex towards the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. It is believed that Delta survived the fight with the I-Rex. This is because Blue was tossed by the I-Rex similarly and survived, as well as the fact that Blue running in the same direction she was tossed at, and calling out to Delta. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. Nonetheless, Echo respected Blue and tried to avenge her after the Indominus Rex seemingly killed her. Echo try to avenge her, sadly, she was overpowered and killed. Blue avenges Echo's death by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing I-Rex towards the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. Charlie Because Blue is the oldest, well Charlie was the youngest in the pack, she looked to Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue, when Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic World Movie CLIP - Raptor Paddock (2015) - Chris Pratt Dinosaur Adventure HD Photos Blue&Owen.jpeg Velociraptors and Owen.png B5FqqUkCEAA7nya (1).jpg Raptor Squad.jpg B8sNvPyCUAIxgbt.jpg v1DnGTc.jpg Raptor vs kid.png Photoshoot copy.jpg JWRaptors.jpeg OwenBlue.jpeg OwenRaptors.jpeg Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-2.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-1.png Bluenew4.png Blue-vs-I.Rex.jpg|Blue the raptor looking at Indominus rex Raptor Hologram.jpg|A raptor hologram that looks exactly like Blue. Blue looking at Rexy after battle with Indominus Rex.jpg|Blue looking at Rexy after the battle with Indominus rex. Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg|Blue and Rexy Rexy and Blue vs Indominus rex 2.jpg|Blue and T. rex vs Indominus 0pid3E7.gif|Blue jumping on the Indominus |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game Blue appears in ''Jurassic World: The Game in the mission "Rebel Rebel", but is only heard and does not make a physical appearance. Blueowenjwtg.png|Blue threatens Owen in Jurassic World The Game. ''LEGO Jurassic World Blue will appear in ''LEGO Jurassic World as a playable dinosaur. Legobluebuild.png Bluelegogame1.png Bluelegogame.png ''LEGO Dimensions Blue will be playable in the upcoming game ''LEGO Dimensions. She can only be acquired by purchasing the team pack for , which has a currently unknown release date.Kotaku - Portal, Doctor Who, Simpsons And More Confirmed For LEGO Dimensions (May 10, 2015) Retrieved from http://kotaku.com/portal-doctor-who-jurassic-world-and-more-confirmed-f-1703501558 Legodimeblue.png Ld-drwho-dinorider-hr-cmyk.jpg|The Twelfth Doctor riding Blue. Legoblueowen.jpg|Blue with Owen. Legobluewitch.jpg|Blue with the Wicked Witch of the West. |-|Toys= Jurassic World (toy line) Blue appears in the upcoming toy line Jurassic World. Twisting her tail causes her to swipe while pressing her wound causes her to emit a roar. The toy will retail for fourteen dollars, unlike the toys of her pack mates which retail for nine.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Unlike in the movie canon she is dark green and her skin lacks a blue color. A Brawlasaur was made of Blue, which is predominantly colored brown with light blue markings running down her back. Another figure of Blue in the "Bashers and Biters" assortment has a net shooter mounted on its right side that can be fired. It can also bite by pressing down on its tail. In a catalog released before Toy Fair 2015, the figure is shown to have the color scheme of Blue in the Jurassic World film rather than the black and dark green color scheme of the actual toy. It is unknown if this variant will be released. The "Chomping Velociraptor Head" hand puppet is based on Blue. Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-raptor.jpg Bluenet.jpg|Blue biter with net shooter. Blueprototype.png|Blue Biter toy unreleased movie-accurate variant. bluebrawlasaur.jpg|Blue's Brawlasaur Jurassic-world-chomping-dino-head-hand-puppets-velociraptor.jpg|Chomping Velociraptor Head. LEGO Jurassic World Blue and her fellow pack mate Delta are included in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75917 Raptor Rampage. Both raptors have removable night vision cameras. Blueraptorfigure.png|Blue's LEGO figure. Trivia *Blue's namesake dorsal patterns are identical to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in ''Jurassic Park III''. *Blue is the only surviving raptor in her pack in Jurassic World, due to the others getting killed. References de:Blue es:Blue ru:Блу Category:Jurassic World characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroines Category:Named animals Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs